True Friendship
by Cybra
Summary: Izzy thinks about his friendship with Tai and Matt.


True Friendship

By Cybra

A/N: This was inspired by a fic written by Shanni_C called "An Unlikely Trio". Yup! It's a Trio fic! Starring the Trio I spotted! Set in 02…

Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic Trio of Digimon made up of Tai, Matt, and Izzy or Digimon. If I did, there would be more episodes showing off that friendship.

I guess every group of friends has a smaller, more closely knit group than the rest. It's not like a clique but more like a camaraderie that is blended in a perfect mixture.

Here's a prime example: Kirk, Spock, and McCoy from Star Trek.

Yes, I do watch that show.

Anyway, those three stick out from the rest of the characters and seem to know exactly what the other ones are thinking.

I've had that feeling before.

I used to be a very lonely person. I actually put myself into a sort of exile from the world, too afraid to let people get close to me. After I had found out my parents weren't really my parents, I backed away from people, fearing rejection.

In the end, I rejected the ability to be myself.

Instead of playing with other kids my age, I stayed in my room in favor of reading or working on my computer. I had always been different from the other kids – despite how hard I'd tried to fit in – so I had just accepted it, put on a brave face, and chose to ignore it. I told myself that I had no need for loneliness and that I had more important things to do than be lonely.

When I went to summer camp, the safe little bubble I had created to protect myself was poked at until it finally popped.

I guess Tentomon put the process in motion, but it took two other people to weed me out of the tangling snares I'd willingly walked into.

Who would've thought Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida – two of the most popular kids around – would befriend a computer geek like me?

I sure didn't.

It started out as an admiration for both of them. (Even if they _were_ fighting most of the time!) Despite all their fights, they both had the interests of the group at heart. Oh sure, they got on my nerves with all their yelling, but I still admired them.

It took a long, _long_ time for me to befriend the group.

On File Island and at the beginning of our adventures on the continent of Server, I was the one who was farthest away from the group. I would walk at the back and watch the others or work (mostly work). However, Matt and Tai always continued to keep my interest. Those two were obviously good friends, but their constant conflicts kept the others from seeing this.

Weeks passed, and I slowly came out of the darkness and thorns of loneliness that had choked me for so long to grow in the light of friendship.

…If I keep using these weird metaphors, I'm going to sound like my Philosophy teacher (the old bore)…

Back to what I was saying before, I think – no. I'm _sure_ it was Tai and Matt who taught me the meaning of true friendship.

Despite this, I was still wary.

You see, I knew that those two were insanely popular back home. As soon as we had returned to Earth, plenty of people would be waiting for them and only my parents would be waiting for me.

I had their friendship…

…most likely only for a brief moment in their lives.

From the strange twists and turns that made up my past had taught me that nothing good ever lasts.

Now you see why I didn't end up with the Crests of Hope or Light or Friendship.

I'm a short, cynical kid who knows _way_ too much.

Well, Tai, Matt, and I – despite my original thinking – ultimately _did_ become close friends.

The bizarre part was that even after the Digiworld, they continued to be my friends. They didn't desert me; they didn't leave me in the dust; they didn't go while telling me "Maybe we'll see you around someday". Instead, they stayed with me and continued our friendship. My friendship with the others has often times been…well…strained because of my different way of acting, but Matt and Tai accepted it as me being me.

Did that make any sense to you?

I hope so since I don't know any other way to put it.

You know, when I think back to what I said earlier about Star Trek, I realize that perhaps Kirk, McCoy, and Spock aren't that different from Tai, Matt, and I…

"Earth to Izzy! Come in, Izzy!" Tai calls to me, snapping me out of my reverie.

I look up to see Matt leaning forward on the table, taking a sip of his strawberry milk shake. He motions to my own milkshake of chocolate chips. He asks, "Are you gonna drink that or are you gonna stare at it until it's inedible?"

I blush, putting a hand behind my head. "Sorry, guys! I kinda zoned out!"

Tai's grin widens. "We noticed. When you space…woah…you space…"

"He doesn't space any worse than you do," Matt informs Tai, ducking under a playful punch from our mutual friend.

I smile and try not to choke as I begin sipping at my milkshake. Tai moves his mint chocolate chip milkshake out of reach of Matt's straw as our blonde friend tries to steal a few sips.

Despite my attempts to be serious, an evil plot develops in my mind. I clear my throat quietly as I prepare to speak.

"Matt…" I begin slowly, almost warily, "Jun's here."

The reaction is immediate. His head whips around, searching for the source of his constant terror. I think he's seriously regretting his idea of starting a band. I twirl my straw in my milkshake, waiting for Matt to catch on that I was kidding around.

It doesn't take him long.

"Izzy…you…cheated!" Matt exclaims.

Tai blinks, then smiles and gives me a thumbs-up. "Great job! I couldn't have done better myself!"

By this time, I have slid back into my contemplative mood. Tai and Matt are having a small argument over where I picked up that little trick. I block out the argument.

I guess you could say that Tai, Matt, and I are that small group of closely knit friends that always hangs around each other even after the rest of the group is gone. Like Kirk, Spock, and McCoy, we three have a perfect blend of courage, knowledge, and friendship going that it will take years – if _never_ – for it to become unblended…

"Izzy! Are you listening?! Hey, Izzy!" Tai calls, even though he knows I'm not paying attention.

Matt reaches forward, and my head snaps up. I didn't even realize that I had bowed it. Still, I have enough time to try to (unsuccessfully) duck out of the way of one of Matt's noogies. He has me in a headlock and is rubbing my hair with his knuckles as I try to wiggle free.

Perhaps I have finally found true friendship.

If true friendship is like this…

…I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Well, that was weird. It's 12:16 AM on December 30, 2000. I'm going to bed now.


End file.
